


Game Night

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [23]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Board Games, Cards Against Humanity, Charades, Cussing, Disaster fic, F/F, How Do I Tag, Scrabble, Sexual Language, This is chaos, UNO, What Did You Expect, me to update my two already going fics, monopoly, nah, rather post random shit instead, sorry - Freeform, there is some serious sexual language, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: It's Game Night with the QueensWhat could go wrong?Apparently everythingInspired by Pandora_X
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_X/gifts).



> THIS IS A DISASTER

Anne ran through the house, holding something that must be of importance to Cathy, so probably her book. Actually, her most recent book, Anne doesn’t have enough hands to hold all her books, she probably doesn’t have enough bones to compare against Cathy’s book collection.

“Anne! Give it back!”

Anne briefly turned her head and stuck her tongue out. Unfortunately this small deviance from looking ahead cost Anne her speed, and distance ahead of Cathy.

She slammed into the island.

Cathy took the moment to retrieve her book, and then worried over her clumsy girlfriend who doesn’t think before doing.

Jane, after hearing the commotion, walked down the stairs. When she saw what was happening she visibly resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Catherine was really rubbing off on her.

In more ways than one.

Catherine then danes the rest of the group with her presence. When she sees Anne’s predicament, she doesn’t ask if she’s okay. Instead she laughs her ass off.

It takes about 30 minutes to get Anne to stop whining about something that she did to herself.

Anne sits on the couch, curled into Cathy, whimpering over dramatically just to get more attention from her very much aware of what she’s doing girlfriend.

That’s when Kat, unsuspecting, poor, who couldn’t possibly guess what would happen Kat, suggests that they play a board game. Or six.

“We should do something to make Annie shut up.”

“Rude, but we totally should!” Anne agrees.

And that’s when the chaotic night began.

_____________

“How are you already winning?”

Cathay sat smugly in between Anne and Anna, who were both annoyed. Kat and Jane were all sunshine and rainbows, and Catherine seemed rather uninterested in the events unfolding before her.

Anna and Kat laid their benign cards, and that’s when Jane laid down a +4.

“Draw four, please.” Jane asked politely to her girlfriend.

Catherine looked through her cards, then pulled another +4 card out of her hand with a winning grin.

“Draw eight, Bo - loser.”

This was when Cathy started to get nervous, because if Anne had another +4 card then she was going to be in trouble.

Anne shifted through her cards, her eyes narrowed, and intensely focused on the cards in front of her.

“No.”

Anne started to laugh.

“ _ No _ .”

She was now giggling so hard that she was having difficulty holding her cards upright.

And she placed the +4 card down.

“Draw twelve.”

Cathay, desperate and hoping that she’d missed something looked at her 2 cards, while Anne watched with a fear that Cathy understood. She slammed her hands down.

“Yes!” Anna said, pumping her fist in the air and earning a laugh from Kat.

_ Oh my god. _

But Uno wasn’t even close to being over.

Now Kat and Jane are giggling as they empty their seemingly entire hand of uno reverse cards.

“Reverse.”

“No u.”

“Reverse.”

“No u.”

It went on for quite some time, to the point that everyone was heavily invested in getting it to end. Catherine leaned over and looked at Jane’s cards and breathed a sigh of relief.

“We’re good.” She whispered to Anne, who whispered to Cathy, who whispered to Anna.

And moments later, it proved so.

But now Anne was the one who was down to one card. Things were going in the opposite direction than originally, so Anna was next. She laid down her boring yellow 5, and looked to Cathy.

Cathy who would never admit it, but totally cheated and looked at Anne’s cards. And boy was she glad that she did, because Anne was holding a yellow 2 in her hands. Cathy gave Anne a sweet smile that instantly rang alarm bells in Anne’s head.

She leaned over and kissed Anne while putting her wild +4 card on the pile.

“Draw four, and green.”

“ _ Seriously _ ?!”

Then things calmed down, relatively with the exception of Jane reversing things again, and then on the next round skipping Catherine who finally reacted to the game with something other than annoyance.

“Jane?!”

“Sorry, I’m doing what I have to do.”

“If i’d known I was dating someone who’d leave me behind I would’ve thought twice…”

Catherine said with a hand held dramatically over her heart, while Jane tried and failed to hold in her delighted giggles. Catherine, in a flash, leaned over and pecked Jane’s lips, causing her to delve further into laughter. 

Catherine eventually gets emotionally involved in the high stakes game of Uno, and joins in with the chaos. But not once, does she ruin Jane’s chances.

_ She does that all on her own. _

Eventually things take a turn for the worse, when Anne steals Catherine’s cards to see them. When she finally gives them back Jane has to stop Catherine from hitting Anne repeatedly. In all this chaos no one heard the quiet - 

“Uno.”

Another round and then suddenly - 

“I’m out.”

The queens look at who spoke, Kat, in confusion.

“What?”

“Yep, you guys were so busy screwing each other over that I went out.”

Dead silence, until Cathy says, “Let’s play something else.”

___________

Something else is Scrabble.

Kat and Anna instantly back out, having been the victims of playing scrabble against Catherine and Cathy before. Anne and Jane however, have no idea what they’re about to get into.

“Jalfrezi.”

“That is  _ not  _ a word.”

“Yes it is, go look it up.”

It’s a word.

“Xanthosiderites.”

“I literally can’t even right now, I’d question you but if Jalfrezi is a word so is this.”   
  


“So is jalpi if we’re being serious.”

“That isn’t a word.”

“Catalina, dear, it’s a joke.”

“It wasn’t funny.”

This is where it gets interesting.

“You can not use the word oof.”

“Why not?”

“It isn’t a word.”

“I think it’s a word.” Jane pipes in.

Catherine, who looked utterly betrayed, stares at Jane. “You still can’t use it.”

“Look right there, the manual says that if the players decide so, they can use slang.”

“Well me and Catherine say you can’t.”

“Well me and Jane say you can.”

“You just want to use it because your last word was and.”

“So? I’m following the rules.”

“No you aren’t!”

“Why can’t you just let us have this?  _ You’re winning! _ ”

“It’s the principal of it.”

“You better rethink the principal of sleeping in the same bed as your girlfriend, Catherine.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

Jane and Anne let out a strangled scream and stormed away.

The Catherine’s blinked in confusion.

_ “What?” _

_ “I really didn’t know what she meant……” _

_________   
  


Pictionary, or Charades, was next.

“It’s charades.”

“Well it says pictionary on the box, soooooo.”

_ “It’s charades.” _

Anna continued to argue that it was pictionary, but was outnumbered and quickly gave up when the queens said at the same time - 

“It’s charades.”

“Whatever.”

“Alright pick your partner, obviously I’m picking Anna.”

Anna and Kat grinned and linked arms as they sat on the couch.

“Jane.” Anne said without hesitation, earning a gasp of betrayal from Cathy.

Anne looked over to Cathy and smiled, “Cathy, my love, the light of my life, my everything, I’m sorry, but you’re terrible at this game.”

Catherine looked at Jane expectantly, who mouthed a sorry before sitting with Anne.

The Catherine’s looked at eachother, squared their jaws, and decided to prove that they were not terrible at charades.

They failed.

“Ummm, a dog? No, a caterpillar? The wind? Someone who can’t act? Someone who can’t follow directions? Someone -  _ oh for the love of god what are you _ ?!” Catherine screamed at Cathy who was furiously moving with the grace of a baby giraffe on roller skates.

The rest of the queens watch with amusement as Cathy and Catherine clash over,  _ charades _ . Kat, who’s the time keeper announces that their time is up and thus saving their relationship.

Kat and Anna briefly discuss who would be going up, and decided that Anna would get the lucky position of acting.

They moved at a relatively good pace.

“Ice.”

“Opera.”

“Riding a bike.”

“Uh -”

“Time!”

Anne and Jane already knew what they were going to do. Anne stood up confidently, and grabbed her directions. They moved at an alarmingly fast pace.

“Driving.”

“Bartender.”

“Teaching.”

“Cooking.”

“Angry.”

“Crying.”

“Two words? Um, wait - is this you being petty? Beetlejuice.”

“3 words, a person, the middle word is stupid? Okay, um, please don’t be who I think it is.”

Anne nods fastly.

“Anne his middle name isn’t stupid, wait did you mean evil? Really, a superman reference, ugh Martin Luther King.”

The rest of the queens(The Catherine’s) are sulking. Kat and Anna are just a tad bit annoyed at how in sync they are, and by the fact that it felt like Jane was reading Anne’s mind.

Now, it’s the other partner's turn.

Cathy was a complete disaster, but Catherine?   
  


_ A whole new level of what the fuck. _

She was stiff, and going by her facial expression she knew she was terrible. But she refused to give up much to everyone’s horror, because it was actually painful to watch her. Jane, try as she might, couldn’t stop flinching.

She was the only one trying.

“Time!”

“Oh thank god.” Catherine breathed out, ignoring Anne’s horrified face and instead focusing on Jane’s apologetic one.

Kat does about the same as Anna, but once again Jane and Anne completely decimate everyone else.

“Criminal.”

“Running.”

“Cheering.”

“Skateboarding.”

“Sleeping.”

“Dramatic.”

“Listening to music.”

“Arguing.”

Anna throws her stress ball across the room, “Well fuck you too.”

__________

This was probably not the best choice for a group of people who are already tense.

_ Monopoly. _

Catherine and Jane are nowhere to be found for this game (and Anne has a sneaking suspicion that they’ve played it with each other and it did not end well for their relationship)

At first everything is fine.

Until Kat lands in jail.

Cathy lands on one of Kat’s hotel slots, and Kat demands her payment.

“No.”

_ “What do you mean, no?” _

“No.”

“You’re the stickler for rules here, why are you not following them?”

“I am not paying a criminal.”   
  


“Are you serious right now? The rules say you have to pay me anyways!”   
  


“I’m not paying someone who committed a crime.”

“Wha - Anne! Control your girlfriend!”

“I don’t control her, she controls me. But Cathy, give her the money.”

“ _ No _ !”

Anna wins with ease.

___________

Cathy and Anne aren’t here for the next game, because they’re out to get more snacks.

Sorry, is the new game, and Catherine isn’t having a good time.

“Go to start.”

When she finally gets another piece out, Kat lands next to her.

“Go to start.”

She only has one piece, and it’s almost home. The three others are at the start.

That’s when Anna strikes.

“Go to start.”   
  


_ “Are you fucking kidding me?!” _

When she gets all her pieces out, with no trouble, she’s calm. Jane, someone she’d never expect to be so scarily good at this game, knocks all of them back to start in 15 minutes.

Jane also seems to keep getting the sorry cards, and is way to gleeful everytime she sings out ‘sorry’ and knocks someone back.

Jane wins, and everyone's a little confused, yet also scared about it.

_________

The final game of the night is Cards Against Humanity.

There’s a relative pattern of who puts what down.

Anne - the sexual cards

Cathy - the dark cards

Jane - the nice cards

Catherine and Anna - the political cards

Kat - could go anyway, really is a roulette table with her

Things are interesting.

When Jane reads, she asks someone else to read Anne’s card, because she seems to be getting the worst of the worst sexual cards. She doesn’t seem to broken up about it though, in fact she thinks it’s hilarious.

When Anna reads, she has no fear, and no hesitation no matter how crazy the card is. Even Anne’s don’t affect her (much to her disappointment.)

When Kat reads, she isn’t allowed to read Anne’s card. This isn’t a rule from Jane, it’s a rule from Anne and everyone agreed with it. She needs help understanding Catherine and Anna's cards, and is delighted by Cathy’s dark humour.

When Anne reads, she reads in a monotone, dead serious voice, that makes all the cards way funnier than they actually are. Especially when Kat occasionally places a sexual card down.

When Cathy reads, she reads with facial expression and you always know what kind of card is about to come up. Her face scrunches up with disgust at Anne’s cards, she lets out a quick burst of air when Jane’s ridiculously PG cards are next, and she rolls her eyes at Catherine and Anna’s political cards.

When Catherine reads, everything is more hilarious, because she has extreme reactions. She’s the only one who likes Cathy’s dark humour.

‘And the award for _ killing your grandma  _ goes to _ fucking a pillow _ .’

Catherine loathes Anne’s cards, but so far has put up with them.

‘Discovery channel presents  _ no survivors _ week’

‘Discovery channel presents  _ falling in love with your horse _ week’

‘Discovery channel presents  _ Bill Clinton _ week’

‘Discovery channel presents  _ krumping _ week’

‘Discovery channel presents  _ getting fucked by an eight inch dick in the ass _ week’

_ “What is wrong with you!?” _

“I’ve been trying to get rid of it okay?!”

‘Honey, Mommy and Daddy love you very much, but apparently your Mother loves  _ committing genocide _ more than she loves Daddy’

‘Honey, Mommy and Daddy love you very much, but apparently your Mother loves _ a groovy new thing called LSD _ more than she loves Daddy’

“Um, wow how long have you had that Jane?”

“Long enough.”

“Honey, Mommy and Daddy love you very much, but apparently your Mother loves  _ pooping as quietly as possible _ more than she loves Daddy’

‘Honey, Mommy and Daddy love you very much, but apparently your Mother loves  _ Donald Trump  _ more than she loves Daddy’

“Eh, not that funny.”

‘Honey, Mommy and Daddy love you very much, but apparently your Mother loves -

Catherine stares at the card, and the table goes silent.

‘Honey, Mommy and Daddy love you very much, but apparently your Mother loves  _ Pacman  _ \- 

Catherine blinks a couple times, and looks like she’s about to hurl.

“Are you alright?” Jane asks worriedly.

Catherine nods her head, and takes a deep breath.

‘Honey, Mommy and Daddy love you very much, but apparently your mother loves  _ Pacman uncontrollably guzzling cum _ more than she loves Daddy’

Everyone turns to Anne.

“I’m done.”

Catherine stands up, and walks away.

“Wha - why?”

“I am not dealing with your - your - harassment anymore! I quit!”

“Wait! Catherine!” Jane yells as Catherine storms up the stairs.

Jane runs after her, as Anne falls to the floor laughing. Kat and Anna look at each other and leave. Cathy kneels down to try and help Anne up, but to no avail.

_ “Did you see her face?!” _

Above them you could hear Catherine yelling about Anne to Jane (who was silent, because she knew Catherine was freaked out by what she read) Kat and Anne were camping out in their room, firmly deciding that they weren’t coming out until this was resolved. Cathy was now on the floor with Anne, laughing so hard that she was  _ crying _ .

All in all, a standard night for the queens.

**Author's Note:**

> DISASTER ENDING WHOOOOOOO


End file.
